Talk:Fauna
Suggestions As I've said in the cleanup template, this article is really short, doesn't really contain much useful information, and I seriously doubt that people will be looking for this. However, I have a few suggestions for things that could also be added to make the article longer. You could maybe mention that, until GTA Vice City, the only animals that were in the games were birds - if I'm remembering correctly, this dates back to GTA London, where there were pigeons (or possibly seagulls) that were pretty much just static props (they "acted" the same as the traffic cone from GTA 1 when run over with a vehicle), however, I'd need someone to confirm that, as I haven't played GTA London since 1999. Seagulls then reappeared in GTA III, but were merely a minor visual aspect, until GTA Vice city, where they could be "sniped". GTA San Andreas featured other birds alongside seagulls; eagles (in the desert) and dove-like white birds, I'm fairly sure there's another bird that does a "loop" a couple of times in the air before disappearing. Then, of course, there's the "Flying Rats" in GTA IV. I suppose you could also mention that animals were - apparently - planned to appear in the woodland areas of San Andreas, but were taken out later in the game's development. Lastly, some pictures may help as well. All that said, though, I'm still unsure about the necessity of this article... - Hardrock182 13:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The article says that there is bears in V, can anyone confirm this? I have not seen any Markus 96 (talk) 17:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Bears Are there bears in GTA V? I still have not seen, but apparently one Prankster in the German GTA Wiki. Sonny 14:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I've spent a lot of time walking around in the middle of nowhere now, and I am fairly certain that bears do not exist in the game, although they might just be very rare to find. DPwnr (talk) 13:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Merge page with Animals So, I took a look in both the Fauna and Animal page and I realised that both of then basically talk about the exactly same thing. Fauna is all the ANIMAL life of any particular region or time, according to Wikipedia, with is the exactly same subject treated by the Animal page: animals. So why keep two pages that are about the same thing with different names? I say that we should merge this page with the Animal page and keep the name "Animal", because most part of the people looking for information about animals in the wikia, would definitely put "animal" in the search bar, not "fauna". What do you guys think? 558050 Talk 15:32 15 October, 2014 (UTC) The Fauna page is longer, older, and has much more information. We can just make the Animals page into a redirect. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) The list of animals in the Animal page, however, is much more organized and well put together, we should use that in the fauna page. 558050 Talk 15:45 15 October, 2014 (UTC) I agree with merging, it's really unnecessary to have two pages with the same content, "Animal" like CJ Jr said, should redirect here (Talk) 18:50, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes the animals page should redirect here even though I'd rather the page be called Animals instead of Fauna. It took me a while to realize what "fauna" even was. ( ) 22:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8